Sweet Revenge
by The Enchanted Quill
Summary: Hermione finds out why people say that revenge tastes sweet.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Just a fluffy one-shot. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

"Bloody tease. Bloody…Merlin that tongue…tease."

"Oh shut up Draco. (lick) I know you enjoyed it. (lick)"

Draco Malfoy looked down at the girl kneeling by his feet. "Yes I did, but damn it woman did it have to be inside the Great Hall in front of…Merlin your tongue…in front of every one?"

"No (lick) it didn't (kiss) but it sure was rather fun (lick)."

"Fun? You call seeing the entire male population of Hogwarts ogle my girlfriend while she's pleasuring a candy cane, fun? Merlin…THAT TONGUE!"

Hermione Granger stood up and leaned into his ear and whispered. "Yes Draco, I do. No matter what you say, you enjoyed it. You enjoyed seeing me pull out that box of candy canes that my mum and dad sent me. You enjoyed seeing me tease you, along with the others, as I sensually unwrapped one for myself. And I know for a fact that you enjoyed the idea of what I was about to do as your eyes lit up when I began to have fun."

* * *

**_Flashback to that morning in the great hall._**

"Hey Mione. What have you got there?"

"Oh hey Ron. These are some candy canes my mum and dad sent me. You want to try one?"

"Muggle candy, huh?"

She nodded as she handed him one and then a few more over to Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry, Ginny, Lavendar, and Parvati.

"Um Hermione?"

"Yes Neville?"

"How do you open it?"

Hermione looked at all of her friends and, with the exception of Dean, Seamus, and Harry, noticed the look of confusion on their faces. "Like this you guys. Just break the plastic cover like so, pull it down, and just suck on it like a sugar quill."

A unison of Ohs came from the perplexed Gryffindors, while snickers of amusement came from the others. As Hermione was about to open her treat she noticed that a flash of platinum blond hair had walked inside and had then taken his seat at his respected table. He was sitting on the table right next to hers and directly in front of her. 'Perfect' she thought. 'Payback is going to be sweet.' And payback she wanted. That very morning, right before breakfast, Draco had pulled her unexpectedly into an empty classroom. About 20 minutes later, both with understandably lifted spirits, they decided to head down to the Hall to get something to eat. It wasn't until Draco had left first out of the class that Hermione noticed something.

"Bloody wanker. He nicked my knickers...AGAIN!" Indeed he did. The sodding ferret had a thing for snatching Hermione's knickers and keeping them to himself. She went after him and demanded him to give them back. Draco just laughed.

"I don't think so, love. I'm keeping them for the remainder of the day." He spoke coolly as he strode into the Hall.

Since she didn't have time to run back to the tower and grab a pair she just tugged on her skirt and prayed no one noticed.

So, she thought, what better timing for some sweet revenge? She looked over to Draco and winked while she, rather seductively, unwrapped the red and white striped cane. She held on to the curvy end while she slowly began her revenge.

'Bloody hell! What the?' Draco was shocked. His girlfriend (Secret girlfriend mind you. They weren't ready quite yet to be out in the open about their relationship.) began to slowly suck on the long end of the cane. Her cupid bow lips were sucking on it…in…out…in…out. It was bloody torture. He looked at her eyes and saw the mischievous glint in them. 'Oh hell no. She's not gonna? In front of? No bloody way!'

Hermione noted the look in Draco's eyes. She saw want, anger, lust, and disbelief all in one. 'This is going to be fun.' She continued to tease him. Hermione temporarily removed the treat from her lips and Evanesco'd the rest of the plastic wrapping before she conjured a bowl of liquid chocolate right in front of her. With a smirk to rival Snape's she dipped the candy cane into the chocolate and then pulled it out. She pulled it up to her lips, tilted it to the side, and began to lick it clean. Stroke by stroke Hermione licked the cane clean. Then once again she dipped the cane into the bowl. When she brought it out she positioned the cane so that the tip was facing her. She licked her lips and then slightly brushed her tongue on the very tip of the cane. That's when she heard it…

Gasps. She looked up and not only did she see Draco falling apart at the seems…but as well as every single living, and nonliving, in the Hall. Yes...I said nonliving. For even the Peeve, Sir Headless Nick, and the Bloody Baron were all getting a bit excited by the show she was putting on. She was definitely putting on quite a show. And although the Hermione inside of her should have blushed madly, grabbed her things, and left the Hall; she couldn't. This is war people. And she must win this war. Not just for her…but for women everywhere. Naw…who's she kidding? She's doing this to prove to him that she can play just as dirty as him.

Hermione continued to play with the cane. Dipping…and then licking or sucking. Whichever one she fancied at the moment. She once more dipped the cane into the liquid bliss and had purposefully dipped the side of her pinky. Hermione looked up at Draco and without breaking any eye contact and brought the finger towards her lips. She stayed there for a second…just lingering her lips on it. And then closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation she sucked it clean, inwardly grinning as she heard the painful grunt of Ron's 'Bloody hell', Harry's moan, Neville's soft whimper, and Dean's and Seamus' choked strangles of shock.

Once more she dipped the cane into the vat and covered it with the chocolate and proceeded to lick it clean. 'Alright Hermione. Now finish it.' And finish it she did. Once the cane was clean Hermione did a disappearing act so grand…that not even the Great Houdini could perform. Hermione sucked. And when I say she sucked…I mean she really sucked. Slowly Draco could see the cane being pulled into those delectable, now glossy red lips of her. During the whole time he was thinking of those very lips wrapped around his member doing the same naughty things she'd been doing with the treat. And for a second…he envied the cane. 'Lucky bastard.' He saw how the cane kept going. Further and further into her mouth. Until all there was left was the curvy end. 'How does she do it? The whole thing is in her mouth.' Hermione looked over to Draco and met with his gaze. Her look said it all. 'Draco, my love, the next time you nick my knickers…this'll be you.' "Bloody Hell!" Ron's pained yell resonated all through the Hall. Hermione…had bitten down on the cane and swallowed the length that was inside her mouth. The curvy end…placed back down on the table.

Everyone in the Hall was stunned. Hermione Granger. Perfect innocent Gryffindor. Model student. And voted Most Likely to Die a Virgin had performed the most sexiest thing any guy has ever seen done with a candy cane. And there was not one dry seat in the Hall. Hermione stood up and walked towards Draco, who had stood up at the same time Hermione did.

When she reached him, none of the Slytherins even bothered to stop her. They were all too dumbstruck to do anything. Hermione backed him up against the wall and placed her hands on his chest. He could see it in her eyes…she had had her revenge. She leaned her head into him, eyes locked with his, and then moved her gaze to his lips. Licking her own lips she could feel he was excited right though his trousers. Hermione leaned in and brushed her lips on his…letting him taste…for the first time…the sweet bliss of the muggle seasonal candy. Draco then licked her lips, causing her to moan and suddenly capture his lips in one ravenous and passionate kiss. Once again everyone in the Hall was speechless. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? Together? It was just unheard of. But once taking a good look at the two snogging teens they had to admit…they made one hell of a couple! Hermione pulled away from the kiss and leaned into his ear and whispered. "I hope the next time you decide to nick my knickers you'll think twice about it." Funny thing is…she knew that that little performance wasn't much of a threat. If anything it made him wanna accio her knickers right then and there. That is…if he hadn't snatched them this morning already.

Hermione pulled off of him completely and then sauntered out of the Hall. Draco, noticing Hermione's scrumptious backside, was then having an inward battle with himself. He was staring at her retreating figure as if she was a cake and he couldn't decide if he was hungry or not. Should he follow her? He soooooo wanted to do as he's done countless times and pull her into an empty classroom or a broom closet and shag her senseless. Then why not? Everyone had seen her kiss him already. So it's not like their feelings for each other are a secret anymore. So, what's stopping him then? Nothing…that's what.

And so, in a flash, Draco ran out of the Hall, looking for her…his Gryffindor Lioness.

The Hall remained quiet for a while after that. Everyone was still in shock mode after what had just happened. Ron looked down at the box of remaining muggle candy canes. 'And to think it all started with a single lick.' he thought. He lifted his gaze and landed on Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw. He smirked. Ron slowly took out another candy cane from Hermione's box. After he unwrapped it, he tentatively stared at Luna. 'Oh my…' She gulped rather nervously when he leaned in and let his tongue…

**_End of flashback of that morning in the great hall._**

* * *

"So you see…Draco. You enjoyed yourself. Very much actually. You enjoyed that little performance I did for you love. In fact you loved it so much that after I left, you came right after me and pulled me into this broom closet so I can…" She stared down at his erect member. "…finish what I started."

She stroked him a bit causing him to throw his head back and hiss. "So Draco, you can stand there and mope about what I did in there. Or…you can shut the bloody hell up and shag me like the slutty little kitten we both know I am." She spoke rather seductively that made Draco moan. He had taught her many things in the past school year. He taught her how to love her body, how to enjoy giving as well as receiving when it came to fucking, having sex, and making love. (Believe it or not, there is a difference between the three.) But one of the things that he had taught her was how to talk dirty to him. He loved it when she talked dirty to him.

"C'mon Draco. Take me right here…right now. I need you love. I need you to take me once more and shag me senseless. Until I see colours…till I can't tell the difference between left and right &amp; up and down. I need you to stick your long…hard…and delicious candy cane inside of me. Draco…" She stared lustfully into his eyes. "Fuck me…now!"

And that he did. Draco grabbed her bum with both of his hands and lifted her up to the wall. He lifted her uniform skirt and stared down at her uncovered pussy. 'She is so wet.' There was no time for fondling, not time for foreplay, none of that. He just wanted to shag her. Right then and there. He positioned himself at her entrance and with one quick thrust he hit home. It felt soooooooo good to be inside of her. She was warm and wet and…Merlin…deliciously tight. Their panting, whimpering, and moaning mixed with the raw scent of sex was just how they liked it. It was raw. It was real. It was…dare I say…animalistic. He was pounding into her as if it was their last day on earth…as if he'd never get to do this again. Hermione was close. So close. She let her head fall back onto the wall. "Ohhh Draco. That's it. Ohhh Draco! Don't stop! Please. Don't. Stop!"

He grabbed one of her legs that was wrapped around his waist and lifted it until it was placed up on his shoulder. This new angle made it so every time he pounded into her it would mercilessly hit against her clit causing Hermione to lose her mind.

"DRACO! OH MERLIN DRACO I'M. SO. CLOSE. DON'T. STOP!"

As he quickened his pace Draco leaned into her ear and nibbled on it causing her to whimper.

"You like this, don't you kitten?" He spoke roughly. "You are such a naughty little kitten, aren't you? Yes, you are. You like it when I play rough." He grabbed her breasts with both hands, making her gasp. "You like to lose control, to be able to lose yourself to me and only me. No one…and not even those lofty Gryffindors who claim that they know you…knows you like I do. They don't know your body like I do. They would of never guessed that you, Hermione Jane Granger, likes it rough…" He slammed into her making her moan. "…likes it deep…" He slammed into her again earning a whimper. He looked into her eyes and slammed into her again. "…likes it hard." That's when she lost it. It was his eyes. The look that he gave her was all it took to bring her to her peak. Draco didn't stop though. He quickened his pace once more, pounding into her again and again and again and again and again and again. Until she came once more even more violently than before. "DRACO!"

Hearing his name on her lips…that did it for him. "HERMIONE!"

For 10 full minutes they were still. Collapsed on one another on the floor of the broom closet. Limbs all tangled up. Chests heaving from exhaustion.  
Draco looked down at the witch lying below him. He brushed a strand of curls from her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She was beautiful. He knew that she was the one. The one he would spend the rest of his life with. No other girl's intelligence matched hers. She had this fire, beauty, and passion, both inside and out. What did he ever do to deserve this…her? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was the luckiest man in the world. He wrapped his arms around her possessively. 'Mine.'

"Draco, we need to get up."

"No we don't. We could stay right here where we are and no one would suspect a single thing"

"Draco are you mad? Everyone in the Hall saw what we did in there. They saw me tease you with that candy cane. They saw me pin you up against the wall, snog you senseless, and then saw you run after me like some randy teenager."

"Ah that's because I AM a randy teenager." He whispered into her ear while fondling her super sensitive and sore pussy.

"Draco!" She swatted his hand away. "I'm serious. We have to go or we'll be late for potions. And I for one do not want to get in trouble with Snape."

"Snape? Is that the problem?"

"Yes he is."

"Well then, I don't think he'll be a problem. In fact I think there's a way you can make him forget if you even went skiving for the day."

"Oh really? Well then, Mr. Big Bad Slytherin, how do you suppose I should do that?"

He leaned into her ear. "Well, my naughty little kitten, you could just send him a box of those candy canes and a bowl of liquid chocolate." And then he claimed her lips. It wasn't until lunch time that the two of them decided to step out of the closet and get something to eat. (Right after performing a few Scourgify spells and Hermione finally convincing Draco to giving back her knickers.) As the two walked into the Hall hand in hand they were welcomed by the sight of something rather remarkable. There on all four of the student tables and even up on the faculty table were baskets of muggle candy canes and bowls of liquid chocolate. They looked at each other and laughed. Once taking a seat at their respected tables, Hermione began to talk to her friends. Just then she felt someone softly elbow her. "Ron?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Okay this boy is smirking way too much to be a Gryffindor.' He motioned for her to look over to the Slytherin table. 'What the…no…he better not even THINK about doing…oh my…

There he was, Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, slowly unwrapping a single candy cane. He dipped it seductively into the chocolate and brought the chocolate covered cane to his lips…  
Hermione grinned. 'And to think it all began with a single lick.' She unwrapped one herself and dipped it into the chocolate bowl. She looked up at Draco and smirked.

Someone has rightly said, revenge tastes oh so sweet.


End file.
